powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord
The terrifying title of devilish individuals who seek goals such as domination or revenge. Also Called *Dark God *Dark Lord of the Sith (Star Wars only) *Dark Master *Dark Lordship *Dark Prince *Demon Lord/King *Evil/Dark Emperor *Evil/Dark King *Evil Lord *Evil Overlord *Lord/Prince/King/Emperor of Darkness Capabilities Dark Lords are powerful evil beings who viciously rule over lesser evil beings and desire to rule their respective existences and corrupt as well as destroy everything they touch. They possess malevolent abilities and often command fiendish minions. These individuals also love to seduce others to join their side and then use them for their own hellish purposes. Anyone can be a Dark Lord; some are human, many have demonic natures and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of the Prince of Darkness himself. Applications *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Some users have a demonic nature and divinely powerful abilities. **Devil Soul: Some may have become dark lords via satanic posession, thus becoming either vessels or literal manifestations of the original Dark Lord: Satan **Immortality: Some users gain eternal life **Fallen Physiology: Users may have fall from grace **Supernatural Condition: Many Dark Lords possess supernatural traits **Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills *Nigh Omnipotence: Dark Lords tend to posess god-like powers **Psionics: Dark Lords are known to have many mental abilities ***Telekinesis: Effortlessly manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally ***Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone ***Telepathy: Mentally send thoughts as messages across great distances. **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate and control pure energy. **Elemental Manipulation: Control and manipulate the elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence **Darkness Manipulation: Many users wield vast dark powers ***Darkforce Manipulation: Control dark energy ***Dark Element Manipulation: Command dark elements ***Umbrakinetic Constructs: Create weapons, tools, armor and even servants from pure darkness **Nothingness Manipulation: Eliminate almost any form of existence **Reality Warping: Warp the fabric of reality **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos **Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption **Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic (extremely rare) ***Dark Arts: The Dark Lord's staple; mastering the darkest aspects of magic ***Necromancy: Use magic that revolves around the dead ***Demonic Magic: Master hellish magic ***Chaos Magic: Use the most power chaotic of mystic arts *Personal Domain: Rule a malignant kingdom or empire (i.e. Hell , Underworld , etc) *Subordination Manipulation: Gain many followers (usually Assailants) Associations *Darkness Embodiment *Evil Embodiment *Satanic Incarnation Limitations *Will be opposed by benevolent forces. *May be equal or in servitude to a more powerful being (namely another Dark Lord, a Transcendent Demon or a Satanic Figure). *Redemption voids the power. Known Users *Satan/Lucifer (Religion) *Dark Lords of the Sith (Star Wars) *Megatron (Transformers) *Morgoth (The Simarillion) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings series) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Dracula (Castlevania series) *Seven Princes of Hell (Religion) *The Lord of Darkness (Legend) *The Source of All Evil (Charmed) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter ''book series) *Chaos (''Dissidia: Final Fantasy) *The Emperor (Final Fantasy II) *The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Evil Queen (Snow White) Category:Powers Category:Evil power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers